Hard Choices
| image = | faction = Rakyat | given by = N/A | start = Citra's Temple | end = Citra's Temple | reward = Endgame | previous = The Doctor Is out | next = N/A }} Hard Choices is the final mission in Far Cry 3. Mission The mission begins as Jason exits the helicopter that he and Riley used to escape the Privateers. The brothers arrive at Citra's Temple after Dr. Earnhardt informed them that Jason's other friends had been kidnapped by the Rakyat. Upon entering, Rakyat warriors are seen taking Riley away. Jason asks Citra where Riley is being taken. Upon turning to Citra, she blows a glowing dust onto Jason. This dust causes Jason to fall unconscious. He awakens in a stone room, tied at the wrists, to Citra saying that he is the true warrior. She then leaves into another room. Jason frees himself and follows Citra. He enters a fiery path surrounded by darkness, with Rakyat warriors kneeling on either side of the path and old ruins visible in the background. Jason is also holding the knife that he retrieved earlier for Buck, but then returned to Citra. The knife appears to be glowing blue, then into fire. After walking several meters, a burning Liza appears, shouting at Jason about his tattoos and how he thinks they make him special. She then grabs Jason by the arms and burns off his Tatau. Jason then drops the knife. Liza is seen again shortly thereafter with the face of the Ink Monster. At the end of the path is Citra, who is kneeling down and holding the knife, which is now glowing blue. When Jason takes the knife, he awakens from the hallucination to find that he is holding the knife to a subdued Liza's neck. Jason must then make a decision to either save his friends or join Citra. Save Your Friends If you choose to save your friends, Jason cuts the rope Liza is tied to, who unties Daisy, who then unties the rest of the group. Citra pleads for him to join her, saying that he cannot go back and that the jungle is his true home, adding "they will move on, have kids and boring lives". Jason says he's done and there will be no blood. Dennis angrily runs in with a knife and berates Jason for "betraying" Citra's goddess love and yelling that she saved him and everyone else in the tribe. He lunges at Jason with the knife, but Citra suddenly jumps in front of him as Jason backs away, causing Dennis to accidentally stab her in the stomach. Jason lays her on the ground and apologizes to her rejecting her love, then rests her head sideways while she dies. Dennis begins to weep and screams for her not to die while apologizing for accidentally stabbing her. The scene cuts to a view of one of Rook Island's beaches while Jason says his ending monologue: "I've killed so many people I've lost count. I can't come back from this. I'm a monster. I can feel the anger inside me. But I am still, somewhere inside me, more than that. Better than that." The boat Daisy was fixing is seen leaving the island as Jason condemns what he had to become to save his friends as the credits roll. Join Citra If you choose to join Citra, Jason will slit Liza's throat. The rest of the group will also be killed, Liza's death is seen normally, but you can see one frame of Riley's death if you watch very closely. Citra will then tell the Rakyat warriors to "Prepare the Tatau". The screen fades to black. Jason is then seen having sexual intercourse with Citra. Upon finishing, Citra stabs Jason in the chest. As Jason bleeds out, Citra reassures her chosen mate that she will give birth to their child, who will command the destiny of the Rook Islands and the Rakyat people as the 'Perfect Warrior'. As the screen is fading out as Jason dies, Citra tells Jason he is a warrior and should die a warrior and whispers "You won" right before the game ends. The credits then roll. Deaths Save Your Friends * Citra Talugmai - Accidentally stabbed in the chest by Dennis Join Citra * Liza Snow - Throat slit by Jason Brody * Riley Brody * Oliver Carswell * Daisy Lee * Keith Ramsay * Jason Brody - Stabbed by Citra Trivia * The mission can only be played at night. * The place where Liza and the rest are tied up can be seen in the mission New Rite of Passage where Jason fights the Ink Monster. * If you choose to save your friends, the repaired boat is seen leaving the island. * The area of the where the ending credits takes place if the "Save your Friends" option is chosen is at X:562.2 Y:616.4. Though the ceremonial blade is not there. * The darkness and lightning in the background while walking down the path during the hallucination reflects Jason's sanity and signifies that Jason's mind is very vague and dark and somewhat sadistic. Category:Far Cry 3 Missions